Circus de Décés
by FracturedLittleWishes
Summary: Well heres another SP fanfic from moi! Rated T for minor gore. Valkyrie is kidnapped by a mysterious Benadict Fungus owner of the Circus de Décés! Hopefully better than the summary. Voila, enjoy!
1. I Think Now You Should Probebly Run

_**Second story! I'm not sure what's going to happen after this but I hope it's good. Exsquees any typos or spelling mistakes (moi cannot spell to save moi's life) R&R**_

_**oxoxoxoxo F**k Sincerley FracturedLittleWishes**_

* * *

Valkyrie leaned against the grimy wall of an alley way somewhere in Dublin. She took out her phone and looked at the time. Half past, he was late. Never trust a Necromancer, Skulduggery's voice echoed in her head.

She wasn't sure exactly what Wreath wanted to talk to her about or why he was so late, she didn't like sneaking out from Skulduggery or keeping secrets but Wreath had told her it was important. And Skulduggery would have insisted on him coming with her and she knew how he felt about her ring.

But there was only so long she could disappear. She sighed and decided to ring Wreath.

She listened to it ring twice and then heard his voice.

"Valkyrie?" he sounded puzzled "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but, um. Where are you? Its half past."

There was a pause. "Valkyrie, I have no idea what you are talking about."

She frowned. "But you sent me a text to meet you here."

"I assure you I did no such thing. Valkyrie? Valkyrie?"

But Valkyrie wasn't listening because out of the shadows she saw a man walking towards her.

He wore a mask fashioned like a clown with a smile and a long metal chain in his hands. She cancelled the call and put her phone away. She could deal with this. Instantly two flames appeared in her hands and she hurled them into his path. He jumped out of their way and landed closer to Valkyrie. She swirled the shadows around at her sides and punched them at him. He scattered like a ghost as the shadows went through him and went crashing into the wall behind him.

He kept walking slowly towards her the face of his mask twisted into a grin, he dragged the chain along the floor next to him.

Valkyrie watched in amazement before jumping to her senses and pelted out into the maze of alleys.

She stopped for breath. She must have lost him by now. She heard the clink of a chain and looked round in horror and saw him standing there. That was it.

She pulled out her phone moving slowly, he tilted his head watching her with the smiling face. His clothes were dirty and in rags. His hair stuck out of the edges of the mask scruffy and dirty.

She pressed the first person on her speed dial.

"Hello babe. Where are you? I was hoping to see you tonight."

"Fletcher," she whispered, her eyes never moving from the man's.

"What's up?" He sounded worried.

Too right, she was.

"I need you something weird is going on. Can you come and get me? Please?" Only she never finished her sentence.

She got out "I need you" When a something hit her across her head. She cried out as she hit the floor.

When she opened her eyes she saw the man with the mask looking down at her silently.

She watched him pick up the phone she had dropped and he held it to her ear. "Val? Val? Where are you? Talk to me?" She heard Fletcher's voice shouting down the phone. "Valkyrie! Valk-"

His panicked voice was cut off as the man terminated the call. She looked at him. Stay awake, she willed herself, stay awake. She felt her eyes closing as her vision blurred. The last thing she felt was her ring being taken off and being dragged along the concrete.


	2. Why Are They Never Alone?

_**Blegh, don't like this chapter very much but I need something before blood and guts and gore, which hopefully there will be, R&R that would be very nice and and moi will write some moreeeeee. **_

_**Erm maybe I should have done this before : I do not own any of the characters except Benedict Fungus and his creepy clown guys they are mine! All mine! MWUHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA! **_

_**Well here you go, enjoy!**_

* * *

Valkyrie didn't usually sulk after a fight, but then she didn't usually loose either.

She'd been stupid first of all falling for a trap like that, secondly not going with Skulduggery and not being on her guard. She should have known that the creepy clown guy trying to get her wouldn't have been alone.

They never were.

She kicked one of the four walls that held her prisoner and cursed as pain shot through her foot. She sat, cradling her it and looked around her prison. The walls looked like brick but were obviously made of something harder, the throbbing in her foot told her that much.

There seemed no door or any other way of entering, but then how did she get in here?

The room was definitely bound, and she was trying to ignore the empty finger where her ring should have been.

Hours past until a section of the wall the size of a door opened and in came a man wearing a clown mask, she couldn't tell if it was the same guy as before or another.

His mask grinned sinisterly at her as he circled her.

She stood trying to not look intimidated. He shuffled up behind her and grabbed her hands and shackled them behind her back. She didn't bother putting up a fight, not with what she'd seen he could do, and she didn't like the look of the chain he was dragging along the floor beside him.

He tied a blindfold around her eyes. He guided her down corridors she tried to make a mental map of the place she was hidden but eventually gave up and let him guide her.

She felt him stop and heard him knock on a door.

They waited a few moments before entering.

The rag around her eyes was removed and she looked around. She was in a cosy room with a fireplace and comfy sofas and chairs. One of the walls was a huge window looking down onto a huge arena. It reminded her of the VIP box at the football stadium, Fletcher had taken her and Skulduggery to when they were looking for Scarab, but instead of a football pitch there was a cage made of wood and a stadium filled with rocks and caves. All around them there were millions of chairs for people to sit and watch in. All of this was illuminated by huge lights that lit the stadium. There was a desk sat just in front of the window and a large chair with someone sitting in it.

The person sitting in the chair spun it around and smiled at Valkyrie. He looked youngish and had hair that was gelled down onto his head, a small moustache. H reminded her of one of those men you see at circuses wereing a top hat. He had tiny, black eyes that glistened as he looked at her.

"My dear," he bowed. "It is a great honour to meet you. I am somewhat of a fan." Valkyrie frowned, not what she had been expecting. "Please sit down." He indicated to the sofa.

She sat.

"I must say again that it is such a pleasure to meet you. The Valkyrie Cain sat here in my very own office."

She smiled, unsure. "Uh. Thank you."

"Of course! How rude of me. You are probably wondering who I am."

"A little bit."

"Oh ho ho," he smiled. "I am the great Benedict Fungus, ring master extraordinaire! The owner of the Circus de Décès."

Valkyrie smiled. Great, she thought, he's mad.

"You still looked puzzled my dear," Fungus frowned.

"Um, well, you see, I don't really know what you're talking about."

He looked puzzled for a moment, and then smiled. "No matter I shall tell you; the Circus de Décès is a circus where people come to test their strength in front of thousands. They battle against all types of monsters; vampires are very popular sometimes it is other people. But the point is that every willing contestant here has a need a hunger for death and war so, I appease their needs. And charge a pretty penny for the crowds who want to watch them be beaten to a pulp."

"So," she asked. "Why am I here?"

"Oh, yes. You're going to fight," he replied. "Imagine it. You come out to the applause of the crowd, the brave, gallant girl ready to fight anything and everything throw her way, of course if you get past level one, which I don't doubt at all, the challenges get harder and more impossible. People would pay good money to see you fight, some to see you triumph and some to see you die. You will be my fortune."

* * *

_**There I hope that wasn't too bad, more to come. Watch this space [] that one right there go on watch.**_

_**oxoxoxoxo F**k Scincerley FracturedLittleWishes**_


End file.
